The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, such as an electronic copying machine. More particularly, it relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a toner supplying method, whereby toner is supplied through a toner cartridge to process an image.
Hitherto, discrimination regarding a destination such as a country, an area, or the like regarding a toner cartridge is made by changing the shape of the toner cartridge and that of an apparatus main body. This discrimination is necessary to allow a standard electronic copying machine to process a fine image in accordance with the temperature and humidity of the country or area.
The group of inventors of the present invention has disposed cases of a toner cartridge utilizing the detection of the color of a sticker.
However, the condition of the toner in a toner cartridge in an electronic copying machine cannot be known at any particular time, and whether the toner cartridge is new or old also cannot be known in the conventional art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a toner supplying method, whereby whether a toner cartridge is new or old and the destination and the condition of toner can be detected without changing the shape of the toner cartridge and that of the apparatus main body.
To accomplish the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus for supplying toner to process an image, comprising: a toner cartridge, on which a temperature-sensitive sticker that irreversibly changes color at a predetermined temperature is disposed, the toner cartridge being set in the image processing apparatus to supply toner; a detecting section which detects the color of the temperature-sensitive sticker disposed on the toner cartridge when the toner cartridge is set in the image processing apparatus; a first control section which determines that the toner cartridge is new to control a toner supplying operation in the image processing apparatus when the color is detected as indicating a sticker that has not been temperature-sensed; and a second control section which determines that the toner cartridge has already been used to stop the toner supplying operation in the image processing apparatus when the color is detected as indicating a sticker that has been temperature-sensed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a toner supplying method of an image processing apparatus for supplying toner to process an image, comprising the steps of: detecting the color of a temperature-sensitive sticker disposed on a toner cartridge when the toner cartridge having thereon the temperature-sensitive sticker, which irreversibly changes color at a predetermined temperature, is set in the image processing apparatus; determining that the toner cartridge is new when the color of the temperature-sensitive sticker is detected as indicating a sticker that has not been temperature-sensed; and determining that the toner cartridge has already been used when the color of the temperature-sensitive sticker is detected as indicating a sticker that has been temperature-sensed.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image processing method for supplying toner to process an image, comprising the steps of: detecting the color of a temperature-sensitive sticker disposed on a toner cartridge when the toner cartridge having thereon the temperature-sensitive sticker, which irreversibly changes color at a predetermined temperature, is set in the image processing apparatus; heating the temperature-sensitive sticker at the predetermined temperature through a heater, to change the color when the color of the temperature-sensitive sticker is detected as indicating a sticker that has not been temperature-sensed; and controlling a fixing temperature in the image processing apparatus in accordance with the changed color.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.